The Way Out of the Woods
by xHeloEyesx
Summary: AU Even after 6 years of friendship, Rukia and Ichigo grew apart and are not talking anymore. But it change one morning after Rukia have a change dream. What will happen and what will they discover? (Suck at summary so please just go and read) Rated M to be on the save side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people.**

**This is the first fan fiction that I'm publishing. I'm sorry if there's a lot of stuff that I did not write the right way or stuff like that. I'm french and this is the first time I try to write in english. I could not do it in french, for some reason I imagine everything in englis. I'm open for some comments to correct me or even (that would really surprise me) praise me :P Hey, a girl can dream! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and the characters are property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter I**

The sound of the autumn leafs that's flying around me. They're trying to surround me, or is it a person? I have the impression that it's the second. The dead leafs are crush with no end around me. It's like the sound is coming from everywhere at the same time. I look for the person whose turning around me without much success. Does he/she want to scare me? Or do he/she doesn't want me to move for an inch? I'm not sure so I just turn around on myself just in case so I don't provoke him/her, but I'm not afraid of this person. I'm still trying to locate him/her, still, with no success. How is it possible to move so fast that I can't catch a glimpse? It's inhuman. All of the sudden, no sound can be heard. I stopped moving because I can see it. Brown eyes in the dark shadows of the trees, looking at me with intensity. My brain scream to run, but my body is not responding. I lost myself in those eyes that put a spell on me. I open my mouth to call it out but I heard the sound of my alarm clock?

I open my eyes and found myself in my bed with my alarm clock screaming beside me. Of course, it's just a dream. How could I think that it's reality? I probably read_ Twilight_ a bit too much yesterday and recreate the dream of Bella, my way. I switch off my alarm to be able to think clearly. A forest in autumn, a clearing, hazel eyes. My dream is still so vivid in my head. Usually, my dreams disappear when I wake up. A shower is going to clear my head. On my way to the bathroom, I try to not think of it, without success. Those eyes are so familiar to me, they haunt me. I know them, but I know so many people that have brown eyes... Asano, Hinamori, Chad... Too many people. I step in the shower and like usual, the hot shower remove everything that I was thinking. My dream and all that trouble go down the drain. I continue with my routine; brush my teeth, brush my hair (with a different brush of course), dress and do my lunch.

Before leaving my apartment, I stand before some pictures and look at them. One in particular.. The one of my sister; Hisana. It's been seven years already that she's not here anymore, but I don't want to forget her. Her husband says that I look a lot like her, physically anyway. That's probably the reason that he doesn't live with me now that she's no longer with us. I don't blame him. Who wants to live with the ghost of his wife? If it were me, I would do the same thing.

I take my bento and got out. I wake up early because that I like to walk to school. Of course I could take the bus, but let's say that I like better get the little time I have for fresh air. I took out the book that I'm reading presently; _City of Glass_ by Cassandra Clare. I can permit myself to read while waking because in the early morning there's next to no one outside. It's not like people out in this time of day wants to bump into you. They are to busy going to were they want to go. But not everyone thinks like that. I was reading a good passage when Jace with Clary kissing even if they thinks they are brother and sister, when I found myself falling on the walkway. I was about to tell my way of think to this person who is responsible for interrupting this moment of peace when I saw who it was; Ichigo Kurosaki.

It's not that he intimidate me, far from that. I think I'm the only person on this planet, apart from his family, hat he can't intimidate. It's more that things are complicated between the two of us now. After Byakuya, the husband of my sister, left me to live in Tokyo, it's like Kurosaki wanted to get away from me. I don't get it. After that Hisana and Masaki died, we were always together. We support each other in the hard time, we had many laughs and cried. We were always together, so much that people around us though that we were hiding that we were going out. That was just stupid, by the way. And than, from nowhere, he was avoiding me and didn't want to talk to me. So, after a few weeks of that, I got the message and help him with that. I avoid him and didn't talk to him too. And don't think that it's a easy task. We have the same friends, love the same places, have the same classes. In short, it's not easy to be out of the way of the person that you were so close with since 7 years old.

Our eyes met. I saw that he have difficulty looking away and he's not alone. I probably don't have the same reason as him. My dream came back to mind. Those brown eyes were so familiar. They were more hazel then brown really. They were his! I'm sure of it! How could I not realize it earlier? I have look so much in those eyes before I should have realize it on the spot. But now that I look at them, it's not just the color, the feeling they give when he look at me. I mean, it's the same look they give when he think of his mom; Masaki. Why does he look at me that way? It's not related to what happen between the two of us. He never looked at me like that before. He did it when I was there but never at me directly.

He came out of it and I did too. He extend his hand to me, looking away from me. Typical. I took his hand so he could help me up. When I touch him he became rigid all the sudden. I didn't think a lot of it, I mean it's Ichigo after all. He never liked physical contact. He bring me to my feet and let go of my hand gently. I was waiting for a "Look where your going Midget." or "How many time I told you not to read when your walking around?" But nothing came. I saw Ichigo a few feet in front of me, walking without saying a word or a glance. Like we're going at the same place, I didn't have much choice but follow him.

We walk in the same direction in silence. I felt happy and sad at the same time. It's strange that two complete opposite emotions can go so well together. I realize than I missed his presence, not that I'm gonna tell him. But when you pass all your time with this person and suddenly you don't see them for a long time, when you see them again, you have that feeling of comfort coming back. That's what I felt. Even if he ignore me, for the first time in months, I felt good. Maybe it's because he know everything about me. I don't have to put all those walls up that I built all those years.

"Rukia!" I look up to see Tatsuki running toward us. She look a Ichigo in a strange way. "What are you doing Kurosaki?"

Ichigo didn't look at her and just keep walking without saying a word.

* * *

**So, how was it? Did I make mistake? Anyway, feel free to leave so comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**First I wanted to thank Adamxero and Hekka to correct me on some mistakes that I made and change because of them. Without you two I would have never know.**

**Second I wanted to thank you guys for reading (even following for some of you!) this story. You have no idea how it make me feel!**

**So for you guys, here I am with the second chapter! **

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and the characters are property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter II**

"So why where you with Ichigo this morning?"

Tatsuki, Orihime, Senna and I were with me underneath a tree for lunch like usual. She didn't have a chance to ask the question before. Let's say I didn't want to talk about it and I arrange it I wouldn't have to. I know very well that I can't avoid the question anymore, unfortunately.

"He bumps into me. Literally. Or actually, the other way around."

"You were reading/walking again." Said Orihime laughing. A nice changes that Tatsuki who is mad for some reason. I don't know what is wrong with her, and I'm not sure I want to know yet. I shrug with a smirk on my face. My friend knows about my habit in the morning. That's maybe why they don't want to walk with me to go to school.

"Yeah, but it's the fault of that oversize strawberry for being in the way. And usually he's taking the bus for school. Anyway, how was your date with Renji, Senna?"

"Smooth, very smooth Kuchiki." Point out Senna. I roll my eyes to her. Of course Senna would make my life more difficult for me. It's was kind of a revenge thing between me and her. It started with her saying that I screw her chance to go out with Ichigo, because she was too much like me so he never would see her like a woman, but more like a guy with boobs. So since then, we try to make the other one paid for whatever we pull on the other. It's actually pretty fun to do so. It's became kind of our little game.

"Oh, shut up Sasaki. Tell us what happen."

"How can I shut up and tell you at the same time?" I throw my tissue napkin to her and she starts laughing. Clever little Senna, playing with my own words.

"Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Actually, it went well... Surprisingly. I didn't know that Renji was such a gentleman, but in a manly way. How come you didn't tell me that earlier Rukia? If I knew, I would never had waste my time on Kurosaki."

I put my chin in my hand, thinking. "Let's say that I didn't know either. I know Renji since... well forever. He's more like an annoying little brother to me so I don't see him like a man, you know?" All the girls laugh at that. Probably because I said "little" and when you see me beside Renji, I look like a six years old.

"Oh, fuck all of you. I'm gonna get drinks."

I walk across the lawn and turn the corner of the school. The machine stand there and I walk toward it. I select a juice box for me, a green tea for Orihime a fanta for Senna and a pocari sweet for Tatsuki. I turn around and go back to the girl but when I'm about to turn the corner, for the second time today, I found myself on the pavement. And for the second time today, I look up to Ichigo. But for the first time in months, I decide it was enough. "Really Kurosaki? Do you have a problem with me being on my feet? One time, I can understand but two?"

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "If you were looking where you are going it wouldn't happen Kuchiki."

"It's a two way street Strawberry."

"Your too small for me to see Midget. You're not in my field of vision."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Tool."

"Twerp."

"Hey Ichigo I change my..." Renji turn the corner and see me and Ichigo nose to nose going at it. We jump apart. Renji seems to be torn between two emotions; laughter and another one that I'm not sure.

"Hey Ruk. How you're doing?" I smile to Renji.

"Well it will be better if that overgrow Strawberry would stop make me fall on my ass."

Renji laugh at that. Being like that with Renji and Ichigo make me think back. We were always the three of us with Tatsuki together when we were kids. Me and Ichigo fighting over something stupid, Renji and Tatsuki laughing at us. Ichigo took the drink that I dropped when he bump into me and give them to me. "What do you want Renji?"

"Oh, right. I change my idea for my drink. I want a cola."

"Ok."

Ichigo got back to his collect self, ignoring me.

"Hey Kurosaki! I'm not done with you! Hey!" He kept walking not acknowledging me. I just lost all my patience at that point so I got back to my old habit; kicking him in the shin.

"The fuck Kuchiki?!"

"Well, that what you get for ignoring me asshole! I want to know why you kept on ignoring me. I didn't do anything wrong that I know. Since Byakuya left you don't talk or hang out with me anymore and I demand an explanation why. Now!"

"Can't do Midget."

"Why?"

"Because I can't!"

"Fine!" I turn away and walk to the other side of the corner putting my back to the wall. I know that listening is not a good thing to do, but he gave me no other choice. He doesn't want to talk to me about what's wrong? I'm gonna find out on my own. And if I know Renji well enough…

"Why don't you say what happen to Rukia. I'm sure she can understand. After all you pass trough together, it's a shame that because you became..."

Bingo!

"Renji! Shut up!"

"Ah man. You suck. Your family knows, Rukia should know too. She's like family to you. Maybe more. Even if I'm like that too I have a girlfriend too, well I think she's my girlfriend now... Say do you think Senna is my girlfriend?"

"How should I know? Ask her."

I go back to the girls and sat down without saying a word. Ichigo became what? An ass? It's not that he was like that before. His family knows... Well, I think it's time for me to visit the Kurosaki's.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. Espacially the part with Rukia and the girls! I made me think back when I was in high school with my friends.**

**I hope that you liked it! Again if I made some mistake again (I'm not perfect after all) please tell me! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm a bit late today. **

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and the characters are property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter III**

After school I decide to go directly to the Kurosaki's. I hope that Renji and Ichigo did keep the habit to go to the park after school. It would be awkward if Ichigo open the door when I intend to ask questions about him. I walk on the sidewalk like I did so many times before. But now I'm alone, no Ichigo with me. It feels so weird do go to his house after school without him. The only time I did that was when he got a really bad cold in middle school. And it's was to bring him his homework with some notes that I took for him. Apart for math, I suck at it.

I saw the Kurosaki's household. It didn't change at all in those months that I did not come by. I came to the door and took a big breath. I knock on the door and can hear light footstep coming to the door. Without any surprise I see that it's Yuzu that opening the door.

"Rukia!" She jumps into my arms giving me a big hug. I smile while I hug her back. I didn't realize it before, but now I see that I missed her a lot. The little ray on sunshine of the Kurosaki family. My little ray of sunshine. I put my hands on her shoulders and look at her. Her hairs are now longer and she lost a bit of the roundness of her face. She's even the same height then me now! What am I going to do in a few years? Maybe Ichigo was right, I am a midget. I shook the idea out of my head. I'm not going to believe the lies that Ichigo and Renji are telling me all those years.

"Hey Yuzu. I wanted to see your dad. Is he there?"

She looks at me suspiciously. But she didn't say a thing and go fetch him. I can understand her. It's not like I came here to see him in the past. Well not especially him. I came to see her and Karin, Ichigo (most of the time) or Masaki, but not Isshin. I wait no more than two minutes when I heard someone running toward me. It makes me smile without fail. He embraces me like Yuzu but with spinning. I laugh with good heart. To Ichigo he would dropkick him it the head, but with me it's a hug.

"My third daughter came back to us!" He says when he finally put me on the ground. He puts his hands on my shoulders because I sway a bit with all that spinning around and around. Isshin tries to not laugh in my face but it's hard I can tell. When the room stops moving I look the older Kurosaki in the eyes.

"Yeah. I came here to talk about your son." I saw that he change to his serious self right away. It doesn't happen that often, but when it does I know right away that I have his complete attention. "Come to my office."

I ruffle Yuzu's hairs when I pass by her and did a little wave to Karin in the living room, who's probably watching soccer. When we came to the Isshin's office he closes the door behind me.

"Please, sit down." I did. It's rare to see the dad of the Kurosaki family being this serious so when he does we feel that we have to compel. He doesn't say a word after that. He waits for me to ask him what I want. It really comforting but it's not at the same time. I feel so nervous, but I try not to show him. I'm still a Kuchiki after all. I inhale a big gulp and let it out slowly before speaking.

"It's been some time that Ichigo doesn't talk to me anymore. He's ignoring me and I don't know why. I don't think I did something that would offense him that bad. So if it's not me, it's him. And knowing him, he's trying to protect me. I don't know why, but I know that you know. I want to know too. I'm tired to be cast aside by him. Or at least, give me a good reason. I want to fix it."

He looks at me with kind eyes, almost sad. I knew at that moment that I wouldn't get an answer that I wanted at that moment, but I also knew that he wouldn't leave me like that. He would help me in any way he could without betraying his son.

"Rukia, you know that I can't tell you what Ichigo is hiding from you because it's up to him to tell you, but I won't let that stupid son of mine ruin that friendship you have. For you to come here just so you could fix things with him, is proof enough that you are a good friend. Stay for dinner. I'm sure after that it will be alright. Or at least better. The way you are talking about it, it cannot be worst, so where's the harm?"

I'm not really sure about that but I said yes all the same. He knows he's son more than me now. I didn't think it was possible before, but now... He puts his arm around my shoulders and guide me to the kitchen, where was Yuzu. It surprises me because usually he would bring me to the living room and watch TV. with Karin. Isshin turn to me and give me one of his goofy smiles. "My beloved third daughter, can you make us one of your wonderful meals?"

I look at Yuzu a bit embarrassed. She's the one that usually cook and she is amazing at it. But because her mother died when she was four years old, she couldn't learn Masaki's cooking. But I did, because my sister could set water in fire. So Masaki was kind enough to teach me how to cook and some of her secret recipes. So I can understand why Isshin wants me to cook tonight. He misses his wife cooking. Yuzu smiles to me and took my hand.

"Of course you should cook! I know that Ichigo is going to love it!" I smile at her. I know that she misses it too. She didn't have the chance to learn from the person that she loved the most but I think I can do the next best thing; pass my knowledge that I receive from Masaki to her daughter.

"Ok but I'm going to need some help. Would you like to help me Yuzu?"

Her smile got bigger. I think if I told her she won the lottery she wouldn't have been happier. To Yuzu, learning her mom's cooking is something like the best thing that can happen to her. She jumps again in my arms and squealing like a school girl. I laugh with Isshin with good heart. It's been so long that I felt that way. The feeling of happiness in a family. And what's funny about this is it's not even my family, it's the family of someone else.

"Ok let's do this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm so excited about this chapter! I know some of you could not wait any longer either. I hope it won't dissapoint anyone and you would like it as much as I had fun writing it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and the characters are property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"I'm home!"

It's crazy how two little simple words from him can freeze me on the spot. I'm just happy that I don't have any plate in my hands, because they would be on the floor right now. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turn around to see who it was and I saw Isshin smiling down on me, giving me courage. I take a big breath in and let it go slowly. I knew that he would come home eventually but to be confronted now I'm all nervous.

I can see him coming down the hall and knew right away the he didn't spot me yet; he was smiling to his sisters. Yuzu gave him a hug and Karin insults him playfully. He answers her back, of course. To see this make me smile. Nothing changes between them at least. I can event say that they look closer than before. I lose my smile as soon that he spotted me. His eyes narrow and I think that if his sisters and dad wasn't in the way he would punch me.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was cold and, again, without a trace of emotion. I open my mouth to answer but Isshin beat to it. "She came here on her own free will Ichigo. And I invited her to supper. You know how fond I am of her meal."

"Rukia-nee-san teaches me how to cook like mom Ichi-nii."

Yuzu look hopefully to her brother, smiling. As he looks into his sisters eyes I could see his will bending. I always knew that he had a soft spot for his younger sisters, especially when his mother is mention, but never like that. He sighs and looks away. Without saying a word, he got to sit down at the table at his usual place. Everybody hurry to take place at the table so there were just two places left; one was beside Ichigo and the other one at the end of the table. I knew that I could not sit at the end; it was Misaki's place and no one sit down there unless they're told to do so. I look pleadingly at Isshin so he can give me the O.K. to do so, but he looks away. I sigh and sat down beside Ichigo without another word. I could feel the tension that was between the two of us. I jump in my chair when Isshin talked to me

-Oh my god Rukia! You're the best! This oyakodon is delicious!

I smile a bit and look at Yuzu.

"Well I didn't do it by myself. Yuzu did most of it, so it should be her you praise."

Yuzu blushes humbly but had a big smile on her face. When we cooked together, she listened with rapt attention. Following every movement, every instruction as if her life depended on it. She was so cute with that little frown at the arch of her eyebrows. She was so concentrating on her work. Was I like this when Masaki taught me how to do it? Probably. For her to take the time to teach me, I would have made sure that I took every bit of information that she give me preciously.

After that, the supper was really enjoyable. Everyone talk and laugh, except Ichigo of course who stay emotionless. I know that Ichigo was not who would be the life of the party but he wasn't as quiet either.

When we finish eating Yuzu and I were gone to the kitchen to make the dishes. I know that Karin was going upstairs doing her homework. I did not see Ichigo or Isshin make any movement. As I was washing a plate and Yuzu was drying a glass we heard Ichigo talking, or more like screaming. "What the hell dad!?"

"She came here on her own free will, I told you."

"Yes but why did you invited her!? You know what happen! You know why I don't want to see her anymore!"

"Yes son, I know. But do you think it's her fault? Do you really think that she deserve what you're doing to her?" We didn't hear anything after that. I don't know if it's a good thing or not. I want to know what I did wrong to try to fix it. But at the same time, I have that feeling that when I discover that, I will want to forget about it. Like it's going to change my life forever.

Yuzu bump her hips against mine smiling. I look at her in the eyes and I could tell that she wanted to cheer me up. That one of the reason I love Yuzu; she understand me on certain level. When I turn around I saw Ichigo leaning on the fridge. He clears his throat. Yuzu saw her big brother and took the hint. She gave me a hug.

"Thanks Rukia-nee-san. It was a lot of fun."

She gave a hug to Ichigo and then was gone. I look at Ichigo, but he said nothing. I was about to say something when he told me one simple phrase in a low voice; "Get out of my house."

I just looked at him. Did he just kick me out of his house without letting me explain? I think he just did. I couldn't do anything but say; "What?"

"Are you deaf Mi... I mean Rukia? Get. Out. Of. My. House!"

"Ok, that does it! You know I waited for you to calm the fuck down and to come explain to me why all of the sudden you don't want to talk to me anymore. What did I do wrong Ichigo? Did I even did something wrong or it you who just got work up for nothing, again, by yourself? I'm not leaving your side until you tell me Strawberry!"

He just look at me with his arm cross with a stoic look on his face. I wasn't sure if he even listen to half of what I said to him, but at this point I didn't even care all that much.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." The next thing I knew I was in Ichigo's arms, bridal style, and he was walking to the front door. I could feel my face heating up to a bright red. I try to get out of his hold, but without much success. Did Ichigo became the Hulk? I was beginning to feel like the small porcelain doll that my sister gave me when I was a kid.

"What the hell Ichigo! Put me down!" I could see Karin coming down the stairs. I give her a pleading look to come and help me but she did nothing. She just continue her way to the living room.

"Karin, open the door."

"Your on your own on this one Nii-chan." At that he growled. Really, growl. I was a sound that I thought that just animals could do. Apparently I was wrong. He threw me on his shoulder to open the door but I kick him in the stomach with my knee as hard as I could and jump down. I saw Ichigo wrap his arms around his midsection.

"The fuck?" He turns my way and I knew that if I didn't run for my life, all hell will brake loose. So I did the only thing I could think of; run. I climb up the stairs as fast as I could, I open the door of his room, close the door and lock it. He knocks loudly on his door.

"Rukia! Open this door this instant!"

"No way! I want to know what you running away from. Until then, I staying right here!"

"Fine then! Stay in MY ROOM, but I'm leaving!"

I can hear him going down stair and closing the front door with a bang. I look out his window, seeing him walk away. He's probably going to Renji's or Chad's.

"The hell I do now?"


End file.
